The shattered moon brings out more then just beasts
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Coming to Remnant, Ragna's daily life has some how become just as hectic when he was in his world. Only it's with Blake and Yang constantly getting in his pants. And it all comes to a head on frantic Halloween night. Commission.


The shattered moon brings out more then just beasts

"I swear. Those girls owe me after this…."

Ragna the Bloodedge, guardian of the Azure, and grim reaper, grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head listlessly. Rustling the fake, yet very real looking wolf ears on the top of his head. Eyeing the group of hunters and huntress cheerily dancing and partying before him.

The girls, specifically Yang, had asked him to borrow the back room to his restaurant to throw a Halloween costume party for the team and some of her friends at Beacon Academy. So here he is, in the back of his restaurant with fake wolf ears, a tail, and even fake fangs and claws watching a bunch of kids hang out in his overly Halloween designed back room.

"Well it's not that bad…." Ragna sighed, as he watched the costumed students form Beacon Academy paly around and have fun.

"Yooo~ Looking good grim reaper~!"

Ragna nearly choked when he say Yang walk up and greet him.

The spunky blonde is wearing a more sexy version of his wolf costume. It may as well be a furry bikini held together by criss crossing string. Purple furs covered her covered her just, if only just, while thin string criss crossed the rest of her body. Her bottom is covered in a small triangle while her legs are covered in sung light purple tights and her hands in the same thing had furs as well. Her tail was shorter then his as she twirled it in her hand.

"T-The hell are you wearing!?" Ragan gasped with a blistering red face. Turning his face away from her in embarrassment.

"Oh, you like~?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows playfully while Ragna groaned in aggravation.

"Hmm…." Ragna grumbled under his breath. More than a little troubled by Yang's state of dress.

Ever since he came to Remnant, an accident form his re-creation of his own world, Yang and Blake have been, to be blunt, trying to have his kid.

During his time in a mismatched world, he had hit it off rather well with the young Fannus and spunky blonde. A bit too well as it ended up with him dating the both of them and nearly always having sex. While he didn't mind it, when it was with in reason; unlike the time Yang blew him while he was cooking, the two of them have gotten an annoying rivalry on who can get pregnant with Ragna's child first.

'Why can't my life be normal for once…' Ragna mentally sighed as he turned back to Yang.

"Just keep it in your pants yeah? Someone's got to keep an eye on things. And doing the beast with two back with you and Blake aren't going to help with that." Ragna grumbled. "Speaking of, where is Blake?"

"I haven't seen her. I think she's in the back. You know how she is about these types of parties." Yang narrowed her eyes at the taller man. "Your not going back there to impale your Deathspike in her?"

"Gah!? Is it always sex with you two!?" Ragna snarled before sighing. "You know how much of a loner she is. Twenty bucks says she's back there reading a book."

"Yeah good point." Yang nodded in agreement. "Well go back there and bring her out! This is a party! She should be out here having fun!"

"This is Blake were talking about her. Her type of fun is with a nice book and quite night." Ragna said. "It would be best to leave her alone- "

"If you don't go get her and I'll blast the night you guys were trying out her new 'collar'~."

"I am going! I am going! Yessh…crazy brat…" Ragna sighed as he walked down the hallway. Wadding through the party goers to the back room of his office while Yang playfuly stuck her tongue out at his back.

The door to his room was closed with a big stay out sign on there. With only him and team RWBY having the key to his room, it made sense that she would come back here.

"Hey, Blake-" Ragna opened the door to his office.

"Ah-Ah-Rag-na!?"

And then the former Grim Reaper's face lit up at the sight of the black haired Fannus, on his desk with her hand deep into her extremely small skirt. Her legs, hanging off his desk are lovingly squeezed into low thigh high boots. The rest of her dress is just as sensual and, to be blunt, utterly slutty. A very short top that showed off her breast that being held by colorful, clear, bikini top. Her stiff swollen nipples poking through them as her finger's pumped in and out of her pussy. Which is leaking like a river on Ragna's desk.

"Wha-B-Blake!? The hell are you doing!?" Ragna gasped in shock at seeing Blake masturbate on his work table.

"I-I-Anhh~! don't know! My body just feels so hot-Ah!" Even with Ragna in the room, Blake didn't slow down playing with her groin. Her finger's pumping in and out of her slit in a frantic madding pace. Her tongue was hanging out as she panted and gasped. Drooling over herself as she tried to relieve the heat between her legs. Blake was far gone. Any sense of sanity is replaced with lust as she ignored Ragna completely to pleasure herself.

"Gah damn it what the hell…." Putting aside the fact that his documents are soaked in Blake's lust, Ragna walked over to his desk to try and help Blake. Yet when he saw her party cup spilled over, he paused

"Hold on this is…" He remembered that the drinks from the punch tasted odd and judging by the odd taste and the odd tingling in his body, someone spiked the punch.

And it wasn't just alcohol.

"Shit!" Ragna cursed. "I got to get you out of-Hugh!?"

Blake grabbed Ragna by his shirt and tossed him on his desk. Slamming the older man on his back with her hands nearly clawing at his belt as she panted and growled in lust.

"Wa-wait! Blake!" Ragna tired to push Blake off him. Even when the horny fannus tore his pants open to show off his steely erection. The thick ten-inch member throbbed and shook in front of her face. The lust crazed fannus didn't hold back and easily swallowed all of Ragna's cock in one go. Taking the whole prick to the base with her nose being tickled by Ragna's pubic hair as she bob her. Like a greedy trained slut, Blake slobbered and sucked on Ragna.

"Haa…Mmm…" Blake hungrily slurped and sucked at the towering member. Moaning at the tangy taste that slathered her lips. With Ragna groaning with bared teeth. Trying to hold back and not get carried away by her pace. He tried to push her off, but she only dug her nails into his thighs and got rougher with her sucking.

"Ah shit." Knowing that Blake wasn't going anywhere until she is satisfied, Ragna relented and started returning the favor. Spreading the young Fannus's drenched muff with his fingers before sticking his tongue deep inside her fresh pink pussy.

Ragna held nothing back on pleasing his lover. Pumping his fingers in and out of her quivering twat. With his tongue circling and licking her folds. Nipping at her clit while his other hand teases her anus. Poking at it with his middle finger to stretch and open it slightly. It is a impassive skill of multitasking that Ragna honed.

His many times dealing with both Yang and Blake demanding sex form him at the oddest of moments gave he some questionable skills in pleasuring the both of them. He put his whole focus on getting her off as much as he to help clear her mind, so he could break her lust spell and get her out of the party. As he felt Blake's pussy shudder and clench up. Her orgasm imminent as he counted his assault on her cunt.

"Ahhh!?" Blake mewled as her orgasm blasted through her. Showering Ragna's face in her lust as she came with a loud yell. The room almost shaking as the fannus bellowed. Her lust splashing out on Ragna's face while her twat twitched around his mouth.

'OK. I am actually glad Yang convinced me to spend the extra bucks on that DJ.' Ragna thought as he licked up Blake's climax. His lover twitching and shaking weakly from her powerful release yet she still lazily licked at Ragna's dick. The heat in her body still raging through her.

"Guess were not done yet." Ragna said as he picked Blake up. Turning over in her arms to face her, only for the horny cat girl to swiftly the fannus wrapped her legs and arms around him. Her lips assaulting his as she slammed her self down on his cock in one swift motion.

"D-Damn it Blake!" Ragna cursed as the young girl drove her self-down on his dick. Her cunt masterfully shocking his shaft as he tried to match her frantic pace. Gripping her hips, Ragna pumped his cock in her. Slamming his prick into Blake's hungry muff at a blistering pace. Punching her womb with heavy growls while he bent his head to take in one of her breasts. Sucking on the tit as he started bringing Blake down on his cock.

"Ahhnnn~!" Blake threw her head back. Her pussy locking up around Ragan's dick as she came again. Nearly as violent as before as her lust sprayed out form Ragna's raging member plowing into her. Yet even with the suffocating suction of Blake's pussy Ragna didn't relent on her. Slamming her on the wall to get better leverage inside her. Ragna redoubled his efforts to calm down her raging arousal with harder thrust.

"F-Faster! M-More!" Blake moaned as Ragna rammed his cock into her and nipped at her nipple. And Ragna obliged with a tight grip on her rear to slam his dick as deep as he could.

"Hey~ Ragna! You in there?" Only for Ruby's voice to stop him cold.

"F-Fuck! Ruby!?"

"Oh, there you- "The door nearly opened, but Ragna slammed his back on it. With Blake kissing on his neck and throwing her hips on him.

"Don't-Hunngh-come in! I am uh-argh-busy!" Blake mewled desperately as she dug her claws into his chest as she jumped up and down on his dick.

"MOVING! I-I am busy moving some stuff around!" Ragna yelled to hide his and Blake's moan. The lustful kitten kept moving her hips up and down and kissing at Ragna's neck. Growling at him for not paying her any attention.

"Oh well have you seen Blake?" Ruby on the other side tilted her head at the sudden banging on the door. There was also a lot of heavy breathing behind it too. Ragna must having a hard time moving his office around.

"N-Not recently no…" Ragna grunted and groaned as he returned his attention to Blake. Tightening his grip Blake's hips and got back to pleasing the sex crazed girl. Slamming his cock into her in hopes of calming her down. "D-Damn it clam down- "

"Huh?"

"Er have-heavy you-ugh-tired checking the roof? You know how she likes high- "However, Blake is greedy and gave one good hard slam of her cunt down on his dick. Biting her lip to hold back a moaned from both her orgasm and Ragna's cock erupting in jizz.

"PLACES!" Ragna shouted as his thick warm spunk crashed into Blake bitch pocket. Filling her womb in one fill shot as some of it dripped out her muff.

"Ok thanks." Luckily for the both of them, Ruby didn't notice. The young red head walking away from the door. "Oh and be careful moving that stuff."

"G-Got it…." Ragna said as his hips pumped the last of his jizz in Blake. The fannus shuddering and shaking as the grim reaper deposited his load inside of her. And lust crazed smile on her face with her tongue hanging out and her eyes spinning in a sex dazed heat. She looked to be finally out of it but judging form how tight her pussy squeezed him, Blake is still ready for more.

"Well Well…"

"Gah!?" Ragna jumped in shock at Yang's voice beside him. The young blonde leaning against the wall beside them. "How the-When did you get in here!?"

"You were rather…." The spunky blonde gave him a saucy glare at Blake panting in his arms. "Distracted enough for me to sneak in."

"And here I thought you don't think with your dick Ragna." Yang's smile looked dangerous from the betrayal.

"H-Hold on! Something-Hngh! Damn it Blake let me finish!" Ragna tried to explain himself but Blake was getting anxious again. Kissing and nibbling on him while working her hips on him. "Drugs! Some one drugged the punch and made Blake go nuts!"

"Seriously!? So that's why Wiess threw it out…" Yang blinked in suspires.

"Help me out here!" Ragna groaned as Blake continued to shake her hips around his. Forcing him to grab legs again and start throwing his hips into her.

"Alright." Yang licked her lips in excitement. "Bring her over here!" She happily dashed over to Ragna's couch and pulled out the bed underneath the cushions. The large queen-sized bed that Ragna sleeps on popped out.

"Let's give her something to lick~." Yang purred as pushed aside the thing bottom of her costumes to show off her own glistening pussy. Ragna placed Blake on her back while Yang hovered herself over Blake's face.

In Blake's heated mind, she didn't need much convincing to start devouring her blonde partner's cunt. As Ragna railed her as hard his could, his cock pumping her cervix, Yang kept a frim grip on Blake's head as the young fannus licked and suckled at her. Erratically sucking and licking at her fold with small nips at her twitching clit.

"Oh…Right there Blake~" Yang purred as she rolled her hips. Grinding them on Blake's tongue as her partner slurped and dug her lips into the blondes Coochie. Blake's slightly rough tongue slide against her throbbing nub. Flicking it back and forth and sending electric blots of last shooting through.

"Ohhh~ !" Every twist and suck on her gasping pussy, made Yang rock her body and moan. Even as Ragna was reshaping her cunt, Blake did her best to keep her lips and tongue on Yang. Swiftly her skillful licking turned into loud moans.

"Fuck!" The grim reaper cursed as he felt his cock fire another load of cum inside Blake. His cock being milked by Blake's greedy twat as his jizz rocketed out his member. His discharge, thick and healthy, oozed out of the overstuffed lust mad Fannus.

"Haa…haa…" Blake, in a haze, only panted as she rode out her orgasm. Shaking and twitching as copious amounts of Ragna's cum spilling out of her. Her face dazed with her eyes rolled back and her tongue rolling out of her mouth. With a sigh of relief Ragna's pulled out of his fucked silly lover, yet Yang's hungry growl hinted that he was far form done.

"Hey, you're not forgetting me~." Yang said as she pushed Ragna on his back crawling on top of him. Teasing his aching member as she hovered and let the bulky tip poke at the entrance of her pussy.

"Ohh yeah that's the stuff…" Sinking herself down on the older man's shaft. Her pussy being spilt open with every centimeter.

Yang bounced and swooned in Ragna's cock. Steadying herself on his legs as danced on his cock. Twisting and circling her hips like a dancer in Ragna's lap. Her large perky breast bouncing and swaying with her movements with Ragna's hands holding on her hips. Guiding her up and down with his hips slamming up into her.

"Y-You two are going to turn me into a prune at this rate!"

"T-That's the idea Ahhh~!" Yang's retort turned into a shriek as Ragna started slamming his dick harder in the bouncing blonde. His bulging member rocking her into an powerful orgasm as her moaning got more erratic. Her thoughts getting hazy as her eyes rolled and her tongue started hanging out her mouth as the lust overtook her.

"Haa…Ahh…" Being reduced to do nothing but moan, Ragna took control of Yang's hips to keep her steady as he rode her to his own orgasm. His cock quaking wildly as it prepared to explode. It's violent shaking inside off Yang made her back arch and moan in utter lust.

"Cum! Fill me!" Yang bellowed and begged with rolling eyes and fuck dazed grin on her face just like the cock drunk faunas next to them.

With heavy grunt Ragan slammed the blonde on his dick so his cock could fire his seed as deep in her womb as possible. Viscous jets' of alabaster slammed into the young girl's pussy. The grim reaper's hips pumped and jumped with every heavy coating of his lover's womb. Groaning along with her as shuddered form the feeling of being filled with his warm sticky discharge.

"ahh…" Yang laid herself on Ragna's chest panting with a slutty date grin on her face. Utterly sex drunk whole her body shiver form the

"Phew…" Ragna sighed as he pulled out of the fuck dumb blonde. Finally feeling like he could finally relax now that both girls were satiated, he turned to the side of his bed and prepared to clean up.

"Your not getting away that easily."

Blake, who had finally woken up out her own stupor, had grabbed Ragna form behind. Her hands stroking at his cock.

"Wha-Blake!?"

"The drugs worn off but…" Blake got off the bed and sunk down to her knees. Stroking his prick before she dived down and swallowed it in her mouth. Swirling her tongue around Ragna's cock head

"Hey hey~! Don't hog him to yourself!" Yang purred form the bed before she joined the Blake. The fannus moving aside to share the tower member. Both girls sucking and kiss Ragna's dick. Licking and cleaning form being inside their slick muffs. All the while Ragna groaned in delight himself.

"Could you two give me a break already?" Ragna groaned as the two pair of lips showered his dick in affection. None of them agreeing with him as Blake swallowed his whole cock whole yang fucked lower and tended to his balls.

"Not until you put a bun in this oven~!" Yang giggled as she trailed her tongue up his shaft. Swallowing his head while Blake traded places with her.

"My mom's not going to stop pestering me unless I give her a few grandkids." Blake said as she sucked up to the top of the slick member. Allowing Yang to wrap her breast around his cock and start pumping them up and down his dick.

Ragna gritted his teeth as he felt his dick. The girls were relentless as Blake purred and twirled her tongue around the tip of his cock. Trading places with Yang who sucked hard and fast while the peppy blonde's warm breast squeezed around his dick. The contacting pumping her tits and sucking of their lips brought him to his next orgasm.

"Shit!" Ragna cursed violently as his cock erupted in white. Thick copious amounts jizz shot in the air splattering on the two girls face. Blake and yang opening their mouths and leaving their tongues hanging out to catch the salty discharge in their mouths. Not that they had to try hard as the heavy rain of cum quickly covered their faces and mouths.

"You know…" Ragna sighed. "I don't think you two need drugs to be this horny."

Both the girls giggled as they lick the jizz form their lips. Eager for round two.

-OOO-

"How the hell did that thing get in there anyway? Are Huntress meant to be heroes and all that crap?" Ragna groaned. "I don't think it'll look good if someone found out some the beacon kids were hording shit like that."

The sliver haired man sighed form across the counter. He is back in his bar, the place cleaned form the party with Blake and Yang setting at the counter. His restaurant is a simple one with cool wood brown flooring and a rather homely feel. Something the girls enjoyed as they chatted with him. Still in their costumes however with both of them wearing a part of Ragan's clothing.

Blake with his black undershirt and Yang he red jacket. Leaving the grim reaper to simple wear a white shirt as he eat with them. The party has been over a for a while, with the odd group of lovers regaining their wasted stamina with some food.

"Well I don't think it was that bad~" Yang snickered while Ragna growled and pointed his fork at her.

"Your not the one that had to deal with two crazy horny brats! Shit…" The grim reaper sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "I am shocked that I can still walk…"

"Sorry about that Ragna." Blake said. Her ears delated on her head looking utterly apologetic.

"Hrrmmm…d-don't worry about it." Which made Ragna ease off with his temper. "No harm done anyway. It's not like I hated it or something.

"Oh Blake!"

Ruby came running from the back of the store, half in her witch costume. Her expression was a little worrying as she walked up to Blake.

"Um sorry about using your medicine. I thought it was flavoring for the punch." Ruby admitted shyly.

Ragna and Yang's head swiftly honed in on Blake, as they pieced two and two together. The fannus however found the wall very interesting.

"You sneaky feline…." Ragna said with narrowed eyes.

"Think your Real clever huh?" Yang smirked at her rival.

"….." The sneaky cat girl kept quite under their piercing glares.

"Um Blake. If you don't mind me asking are you feeling ok? I mean…that's a lot of food." Ruby looked at the fannus's massive plate of many foods. Some of which she didn't know the name of.

"Oh well I've been really hungry recently." Blake said calmly as she picked what looked like a pickle wrapped in bacon. "With really odd cravings."

The room fell silent as Blake took a bite out her meal with very sneaky grin. Making her look more like a cat. While Ragna turned a little pale at what Blake just coyly admitted and Ruby just looked a little confused.

"Come here big guy!"

"Gah!?" Yang grabbed Ragna by his shirt and started to drag him to his office.

"We are not leaving your office until we make Ruby a auntie!"

"Ragh! L-Let go of me you crazy-!" No matter how much Ragna struggle Yang kept a tight grip on his shirt.

It seems no matter what realm his in, Ragna's life will always be a wild one.


End file.
